The Salvation From The Damnation
by Shadow Willow
Summary: When one is insane, one can do what they want, but to find her bleeding like that, her scent so sweet..... lemon in later chap. GaaraxOC R&R Sequal in work
1. A scent in the air

**AUTHORS NOTE: **I cant update as much as I would like, because I am VARY busy, but trust in me my fellow authors and I shall deliver in due time :p

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, the only thing in this story that is mine is the original character, Ai-eien.

**:The salvation from damnation:**

**Prologue **

_"So why do I exist and live? I asked myself that question, but could not find an answer. But I need those reasons while I am still alive, or it would be the same as me being dead. And this is what I concluded...I exist to kill everyone other than me. I finally found relief inside the fear of being assassinated at any time. By killing the assassins, I was able to recognize my reason to live. I fight only for myself, and only love myself. As long as I think that other people exist to make me feel that, the world is wonderful. As long as there are people to kill in this world to make me experience the joy of living, my existence will remain."_

Ai-eien was a 12 year old girl from Suna. She spent her days wondering the streets of Suna, or helping her Cousin out at his shop, when he was not out on missions. Ai-eien was also training to become a ninja, but she needed much work.

It wasnt as if she could hate her cousin, after all he had done for her. As a small child her parents had died on a mission leaving her with her cousin.

Her last remaining relative.

He was mean and cold and distant, until drunk. And then he wanted nothing more then to pick on her. But still she was gratful toward him, as being the only living person to see her as a living person, and not some part of the scenery.

Thats morning he was prepairing for his newest mission over in the leaf country. He had tied his dark brown hair back into a pony tail and his violet eyes so like hers, were glazed over slightly from the morning sake. She had entered his room, her little girl form stood behind his looming 15 year old self and offered him a hug. He smiled and it sent fear into her heart. He lifted his arms and she put hers around his waist Her head only came to his stomach and his hands pressed her close to him. So close it hurt.

" Ai-eien-chan." He seemd to roll her name from his mouth before looking down at her.

" You be good while I am away, and perhapes I'll buy you an ice cream when i come back." His hands gripped her hair and pulled so she was looking up at him. She felt her stomach drop, lately he had been acting weird like this towards her.

" I will be good Reno-Kun." She never quiet felt right calling him with -Kun- but if she didnt he would anger more.

" Good girl, now give your cousin a kiss goodbye." She cringed inside, and perhapes outside as well for his eyes flashed and he picked her up sharply and brought her face to his. She thought wildly that perhaoeds he ment to kiss her ont he lips and turned her face away only to have him kis her neck. When she refused to kiss him back he shoved her roughly to the ground, cuasing her to cut her hand on one of his Kuni blades.

Later that day wiht him gone she didnt want to think what mood he would be in when he returned. She sat on the bridge and reopened her cut. It felt refreshing to feel somthing other then dirty, to feel pain instead. She sat their lettign her blood drip silently into the little water pool and drifted of into her thoughts.

'If i am so dirty and so un-needed perhapes i should bleed my self out...and not waste this space any more.'

' But no Reno needs me, even if it is only to clean and cook for him."

' But its still a need, and so I'll just stay as i am for now.'

With that said she closed her fingers over the cut and stopped it persistent trickle.

---------------------------------------

'Their hate is seeping into the air and filling my lungs. I can smell it like I smell their fear. They are so disgusting I feel the urge to smother them until THEIR lungs scream for release. How disgusting.'

The 13 year old male was staring out into the night air as he lounged back on the roof of the Kazekage's building.

This city hated and feared him, this city if sand. He turned away from the light of the moon and his face was buried into the comforting cool shadow. His gaze narrowed and soon his heart beat was racing as his urges slowly invaded his head. He swore he could here glass breaking in his mind as the smell of taunting blood filled his nostrils. The demon inside was calling for a taste and Gaara found himself filled with a primal instinct to hunt down the wounded prey.

He disappeared with a swirl of sand only to emerge on the street below. The people of Suna grimaced and turned away from him as he made his way toward the smell, no mistaking it for imaginary, it was real, it smelled fresh.

It smelled rich.

It puzzled him how this scent was so sweet to his senses and he couldn't help but follow. As he walked down the street he felt almost dirty being on the same ground as these bumbling idiots around him, glaring them away he soon found he was on the outskirts of the city and he looked around baffled as to were the smell was coming from! He blinked slowly before heading of toward a near by bridge.

A small form was sitting there. The scent, was unmistakably coming from her and he came up silently behind her. How weak.

How pathetic.

" I could kill you so easy…" His dark voice sounded behind her and she jumped from her skin and twisted around to look into his glaring eyes. She had a soft violet color to her big round eyes, they looked almost child like, but weary and old at the same time. Her face was small and round, and her dark brown hair had purple streaks in it, fell to past her shoulders and framed her face. Her pale skin took on a pink hue as she blushed.

" I…I…" She jumped up quickly and stood on the railing a few feet from him. He could smell fear on her skin, but she also smelled strongly of desert flowers. His un dieing stare was unnerving her, he could tell and it pleased him deeply to know he was scaring her. But the smell had come back ten fold as she moved and he glared once more.

" Where are you bleeding?" She looked taken aback by his question, and he considered taking an arm off to punish her for not talking sooner. She gulped and lifted her left hand. There on the pearly white skin was a cut, it was vary deep and the blood was slowly leaking from it. She looked puzzled and he decided to ignore her as she seemed to unintentionally annoy him. He took a step closer waiting for her to flee.

But she didn't.

He took another step, and still she stood there. Her eyes wear unsure, and it angered him to see her acting so calm around him. He disappeared and she gasped only to jump in surprise as he returned standing in front of her.

She closed her eyes so as not to be staring into his. He was so close!

What did he want?

Would he really kill her!

She shivered as she felt the boys breath on her face and she kept her eyes closed tighter. She was so tense and she wanted nothing more then to run away, but some how she knew better then to do that.

She nearly cried out as she felt his dry cold skin touching her hand softly. She opened her eyes in surprise and watched as he brought her hand to his face and he inhaled the smell of her blood.

" Your blood smells sweet." She found her mind wondering around him, his soft red hair looked damp and his dark circled eyes looked haunted. Suddenly she recognized him…how stupid of her not to realize it sooner!

" You…you….are Gaara of the sand?" She whispered timidly, and she winced as he chuckled still looking at her hand in his.

Since his fight with Naruto he had stopped his unneeded killing spree, but something about her blood was nostalgic and he found himself wanting to taste it. He bent down slowly and brought her hand to his mouth, his tongue snaked out and licked her cut.

His taste buds seemed to dance in glee and he found a smirk crossing his lips. He dropped her hand suddenly as he felt a numb calm come over him. He stared at her in the eye once more.

" I am him." She was staring at her hand as if never seeing it before.

She looked up at him and blushed again.

" Your weird Gaara-sama." He smirked. This little girl had no clue that he had killed others for lesser insults to him.

" I am insane." She narrowed her eyes before smiling wearily at him.

" Well I heard from many about you…..I guess you are insane in some ways. Do you have any friends Gaara-sama?" He looked unblinking down at her with his cold emotionless face shook slightly.

" I need no friends." She held her hand to her chest and looked intently at him with….was that concern? He almost wanted to lurch at the sincere emotion but held back.

'Why hold back? Just leave now, or kill her it dose not matter truly.'

" But every one our age needs some kind of friend." She stepped back slightly from him and kicked a rock of the bridge and watched it send ripples through the water pool.

" I need no friends." She blushed again and nodded her head. She looked….sad.

" I have no friends ether." She looked up at him and cocked her head to the side.

" Can you be my friend Gaara-sama?" He was listening to his name coming of her tongue and felt a tug at his stomach….who did she remind him of?

" I am no ones friend." His cold answer sent a shiver down her back. But it was the truth and he was being honest with this silly girl, she should be grateful.

She guessed even a cold hearted killer didn't have time fore her. Not wanting to anger him further she looked to the sky and saw it was sunset. Reno would be gone and she needed to clean the house and cook, maybe read before bed. She turned to leave but stopped when he snarled behind her.

" I didn't say go." She looked back and felt the fear rise inside her again. His eyes glared and his jaw looked tense.

'Damn! I angered him already!"

" You leave when I say I am done with you." His voice was back to being calm, and it scared her even more. How could he change emotion so fast?

" Gomen, I…I need to get home." He looked past her into the night and spoke.

" To your parents."

" No I live with my Cousin, but he is gone for a mission and will not be back until next month." He looked back at her and cocked his head this time.

" I require I place to rest. I will come with you to your home."

-----------------------------------------------------

Crazy huh? But that's Gaara for you, I redid this chapter, because it was a little to sane for him and I wanted it to be just right please review ….or die …..


	2. A deal struck

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, the only thing in this story that is mine is the original character, Ai-eien.

**:The salvation from damnation:**

The house was empty when she opened the door. She glided into the kitchen and looked back over her shoulder at the red haired killer walking behind her.

He walked into her home like he owned the place, and it made her kinda mad.

This was her home! Not some spoiled kid like him home. She didn't want express her feelings knowing that this WAS Gaara and he was a cold blooded killer, no matter if he was only a little older then her.

" Umm….Gaara-sama?" He ignored her and sat down at the table he was staring of into space as though not seeing her, or the room for that matter.

He was feeling annoyed. She was boring him and he was hungry. He set his gourd down on the kitchen floor and took a seat by the table.

" I'm hungry." Was his response to her. He was not surprised when she turned around to fix him something. Gaara always got his way, and people always did as he said.

She blushed and turned to grab a pot. The silence as she cooked was uncomfortable, at least Reno talked to her.

" Why….Why come here Gaara-sama?" She looked over her shoulder afraid she had angered him some how, God this encounter was tense!

He was staring at her back intently and she became aware how plain her shirt and shorts were, she blushed deeper and turned back to the Ramen cooking on the stove.

" Because I can." She shrugged and took out to bowls and filled them with the Ramen. She set one down on her side and set the other in front of him. She looked to see if his face was showing any emotion but it was still blank she went to sit down but stopped as his low voice sounded out from across the table.

" I'm thirsty." He watched her turn a deeper shade of red and was annoyed by her blushing. She stood back up and went to the fridge grabbing a can of soda, the last can. She held it out to him but he didn't move to take it instead he stared at her. She bit her bottom lip and set it on the table beside him. He smirked as she sat back down and tried her Ramen.

It had been a few hours since then and she felt the sleepy pull over her eyes. She got up from the table, having spent the last hour looking any where but at him she felt vary bored. He frowned slightly and looked up at her retreating form.

" Where are you going?" She looked back and smiled shyly.

" I'm going to sleep, you can sleep in my cousins bed."

" I don't sleep"

She gulped slightly taking in his dark circles around his eyes. Yes that explained a lot.

" oh….Gomen Gaara-sama." He sneered and stood up. She watched as he settled himself in the corner and sat cross legged. She sighed and came over to him.

" Do you want me to stay up with you?" He looked over to her like she was green.

" No." He said coldly. She searched his eyes and smiled slightly.

Sitting down she sat with her head back against the wall and her legs out in front of her.

" Gaara-sama?" His patients for her was starting to wear thin.

" Don't call me that." She nodded and ran her hands through her messy hair.

" You don't talk much G…Gaara."

" Hn."

She laughed gently and it sent a shock down his spine. He snarled.

" Don't do that!" She looked over to him and hung her head.

" Gomen." He was unnerved by that laugh….it had sent a shiver through him.

Who dose she remind me of?

She played with the hem of her shirt for a few moments.

" Ai-eien" He looked up at her slowly. She looked at his forehead, obviously looking upon the kanji mark.

" That's my name." She whispered. Looking at his face again she smiled softly. He looked away seeming bored. She sighed and leaned back against the wall.

After several minutes passed she looked over to him again.

" I've made up my mind." She smile widely as he shot her a quizzical look.

" I am your Friend Gaara-kun!" She didn't know why, but even though he scared her so much, a huge part of her being wanted to reach out and hug the little boy. Because she realized, he was just that, I spoiled little boy.

And she wanted a friend, even if it was a mass murder.

His face stayed stoic but his voice seemed restrained.

" I told you silly girl, I need no friends. And NERVER call me that again." She whimpered at his tone but stayed where she was, she wasn't sure if she should press him any more, but it seemed she was braver then she thought.

" I'm…..sorry. Please, I know what you say, but even so….I'll be our friend, even if you aren't mine." She offered him a small smile and he found himself drawn into her violet eyes. He was dumbfounded…..she meant it.

" Why?" He asked. He had shifted to look at her better.

" Because I can tell you have no one, and every one needs some one." He frowned slightly, but at least the anger had gone.

" And who do you have?" Her smile faded.

" I have Gaara narrowed his eyes and looked away.

" I need no one." He closed his eyes and listened to see if the silly girl would press the matter.

She did.

" Please Gaara! No one would need to know! We can be friends in here away from the others in life….I know….you must be tempted…I suppose you don't get much affection." He sneered again.

" I need NO affection, and you are just foolish to pick me to pester girl…..I've killed so many my sand reeks of blood." He was glaring now waiting to see if she would cower away.

She didn't.

" I know you can kill me……."

" yes I can." It seemed that was the end of it, she stood up and looked down at him, he looked away …..then his head snapped back as the most heavenly smell filled the room. She had peeled back her bandages and her cut was open to the air. His sand shifted restlessly and his head was bussing.

" no one need to know…..and if you find you'd rather not be a friend with me I wont press the matter again." She whispered softly into the night air. Gaara became aware that the dark had fallen outside, and the room was full of shadows. He stood up and walked over to the weak little girl. His eyes intent on her hand.

" I ……don't know …how to be….a friend." He said softly. The air around them seemed to charge. She smiled softly.

" Nether do I…lets find out together." He reached out for her hand and took it softly, running his fingers down the cut. His face was still emotionless.

" Alright….but if I tire of you…you die." She nodded at a loss for words.

She waited a bit but when he nether moved or spoke she took her hand from his and closed the bandage around her cut. His hands stayed where they were for a moment before falling to his side.

"How should I be a friend?" He asked her. She was aware he was mere inches from her and she couldn't remember how he got that close.

" w…well. You take care of each other I guess….and you keep each other entertained." He was still just looking at her eyes, she shivered. Maybe he could see into her soul?

" a….and….when the other is in trouble or upset….you…comfort them." He frowned.

" I don't think this will work girl." She stifled a laugh.

" Well we can still try cant we?"

" Hn." She felt extremely tired and sighed once more.

" Gaara?"

"Hn."

" I think friends call each other by there names too…..I'm not named 'girl'." He shrugged. The dark shadow around him made his hair look like a splatter of blood on his pale face, and his pale green eyes still bored into hers.

" Well, good night Gaara." She turned and headed for her bedroom. She felt a ruffle behind her and saw he had followed her into the hall way.

" What are you doing?"

" Following you."

How blunt.

" Well…umm….Friends normally sleep by themselves." He leaned against the wall and nodded.

" Thanks." She opened her door and closed it.

Gaara sat in the hall way waiting for the girl to wake up, it had only been five hours, but damn he was bored. His mind kept playing back to what ha happened before.

'I have a friend.'

Gaara of the sand….has a friend. He scrunched his face up blocking out his bad memories.

'But she'll leave like all the others!'

'She's only gonna end up like the rest!'

He gritted his teeth and stared a hole through the door to her room.

She had probely already made plans on how to escape. Getting up silently he went towards her door.

Her room was cool and plain. Non of the normal 12 year old girl stuff was there, only a bed and a dresser. He felt the lonely ness of the room and stepped inside.

She was sleeping soundly on the bed, her lips parted slightly her hands out stretched toward the floor.

Well she hadn't left at least.

He made his way around the bed and crouched down beside her. Her breath was tickling his face.

'You remind me of someone.' He stood up and stared intently down at her. His anger and hate towards her was spilling over and he considered choking her to death right there.

Then he took a step back as his emotion shifted, what if something happened to her in her sleep? Maybe he should stay in her room and make sure she was safe.

So instead of killing her he stood on her ceiling and watched as she softly turned around in her sleep.

She woke during the night. She felt….odd. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"Gaara?" She asked into the night. She wasn't expecting to hear him reply over her.

She jumped and looked up wide eyed at him as he stood…upside down staring at her.

" W….what are you doing up there?" He shrugged.

" I was bored….so I'm watching you." She gulped a little.

" That's kinda weird Gaara…can you leave so I can sleep a little more?" He shook his head and smirked at her.

" No I don't feel like it." She nodded and laid back down on her back staring up at him.

'your so strange'

He never even blinked and she closed her eyes unsure of what to say.

" Goodnight gaara." She whispered.

" Night...Ai-eien."

Amazingly…..she felt rather safe with the sand killer hanging over her and she drifted of into sleep, unaware of the small…but sincere smile played out across his face. For some reason he didnt mind doing this. But he still eyed her neck.

---------------------------

Thanx for your reviews I'm working on the third chapter later on tonight probely.


	3. His Ai and a bloody night

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, the only thing in this story that is mine is the original character, Ai-eien.

**:The salvation from damnation:**

The sun light was streaming into her window and Ai-eien groggily stood up in her night shirt. As always this past two weeks, Gaara was not there. She frowned to her self.

' I wonder where it is he goes in the mornings?'

But as always, as she was just setting breakfast down on the table. He appeared at the table making her jump.

" You scared me again!" She cried out into the little room. He paid no head only ate the food on his plate he was presented with. She sighed and sat down.

Some times she thought perhaps he was only staying with her for free food. It made her kinda sad.

'But its not like you ever really thought he would think of you as a friend.' She cringed inside.

This was all a little to complicated for a 12 year old girl. She decided to just take it as it was.

Finishing her food she stood up and took his empty plate and hers to the sink. He simply watched….he never talked much. She let a small smile play across her lips as she thought of the time she had spent with Gaara of the sand. He was gone most of the day, then came back at night only to watch her sleep. She had become slightly fearful of his gazes at night. She kept having dreams of him choking her, and whispering things into her ear. Not to mention his temper was growing by the day. With out a word he stood up and left for the door. She watched his retreating back wanting to say something, but the only thing that came out was a small.

" Bye Gaara." He left out the door.

He was sitting in the tree outside this little clearing by his oasis. He said _his_ oasis, because none came here but him. Here he could meditate and think with out the annoying people to bother him. His dark eyes narrowed.

The last couple of days was rough. He felt this crack in his mind, he imagined he could run his hands down it. The demon inside was tempting him. Snarling slightly he tensed his body before forcing himself to relax again.

Blood.

That was it.

It had been so long since he had shed blood of another, he was starting to feel restless.

'Ai-eien' His mind drifted over the little girl. His Ai-eien. Her blood was sweet. Her hands soft and gentle. She actually looked at him as if he was a boy, instead of a monster.

Yes there was no mistaking it, Every night looking over his Ai he had felt that pull in his empty rib cage.

His.

His alone.

He felt a small grin spread across his lips. He had never laid clam over a human before, but now that lived with her, watched her sleep. Followed her through out the day and watched her bath. There could be no other way.

She was his.

The way she was invisible to most, the way the all picked on her…..made him mad.

No one messed with his things. And he especially disliked the idea of her Cousin coming back. Gaara had no intention of relinquishing his stay at her home….now his home.

His home because she was his to. He absent mindedly scratched an itch on his nose as his wide child like eyes scanned the horizon.

He hadn't told her yet, that she was his. He decided tonight would be best, as she would be home from work rather early. He supposed she would be scared about it. Being claimed by a monster as him, but he liked it that way.

She was so gentle…..so….sweet.

He wanted to teach her to hate those around her, wanted to be there when she killed her first prey. He wanted her to feel like and empty.

Yes today was a good day.

He had found his second calling in life. Not only to kill all those around him, to make him feel alive…but teach his Ai-eien to be like him. To be his completely.

This rather distracted 13 year old boy with flaming hair jumped down from his tree and started for the city, he wanted to check in on her before he left and went back to her room. He had taken to laying in her bed and watching the sun drift down the open window during the day.

But he stopped.

In the distance was a group of six men. Their clothes and packs smelled of the desert.

They where big and burly and they seemed to be huddled around something.

The Raccoon demon in his body demand his curiosity and he obliged.

---------------------------------------------------------

Their blood was staining his sand red, and his clothes.

He had been messier then intended. But what fun had that been! After coming closer to the group he found that they where raping a young woman, about 15. He had stared at their work for a few moments. He cocked his head to the side and watched almost in a trance. The demon in his head was whispering things to him as his young eyes watched the woman withering in pain under them.

He was enthralled with what the demon spoke of. Telling him of the many ways to make a woman scream. Not all in pain. He licked his lips as they had gone dry against the air. His mind was not on what was before him but he imagined his Ai-eien doing this for him, not screaming in pain as they where making this girl….but screaming his name. He felt a little uncomfortable, he had never thought of THOSE kind of things before, he told the demon he didn't think he could do that to his Ai.

The demon chuckled darkly.

Garza's vision was going red as his blood pumped faster.

No.

The demon was filling his head with the thoughts of others, taking his Ai from him.

NO.

The demon was persistent. And Gaara was feeling the need to kill the men before him. If he let them into the city they could do something like this to Ai!

------------------------------------

They hadn't screamed to much. Just begged.

He stood in the middle of the scene, their blood had soaked him and he smelled like them.

The demon was happy, Gaara had gorged him tonight, something he didn't do often any more.

The young woman was screaming again. Her voice piercing his head and sending him into a fit of anger again.

" YOU DRANK THEIR BLOOD!"

" YOUR DISGUSTING!"

She obviously wasn't in her right mind. But he didn't care, her screams made him want to silence her.

So he did.

Now he had to go home to his Ai as it was later then he had intended.

---------------------------------------------

She was sitting in the bath tub rubbing the dirt of the day off her skin. She had decided to put bubbles in it as Gaara was not there so she intended to stay in longer then usual.

After she was done she got up and the water was dripping onto the floor. She sighed and dried her self as best she could before putting her night shirt on and letting her wet hair fly away free as it wanted. She was looking down at the floor as she stepped out of the bathroom and headed straight to the kitchen. Making some Ramen for dinner she set two plates of it out. She ate in silence wishing he was there with his brooding face. She felt a little foolish. After all these weeks with him there, she was becoming lonely when he was gone.

Had she really been needing some one that bad? Even if it meant some one who could loose there mind at any moment?

She laid down in her soft bed. Smelling her pillow. It smelled like him.

She liked his smell, it was a cross between the desert and old blood. It made her calm and helped her sleep at night. Helped her block out her nightmares.

Soft foot steps in the room.

A shadow looming over her.

She opened her eyes and saw Gaara there. The sleep clouded her eyes but she could tell he was covered in blood. Her eyes widened.

" Gaara that's not your blood." He shook his head and she felt her breath catch as he climbed into the bed with her. She scooted back all the way to the wall and pulled the cover up over her, leaving only her head to look at him intently.

As if in a dream she felt her sheets become wet with the blood covering him and her nose could smell nothing but its reek on him. He reached out and tucked a straind of her hair behind her ear.

" G…Gaara what are you doing?" She whispered into the night as his big eyes looked at her. An intense look about them.

" Laying beside you." She shuddered…she felt fear, but she also felt something else….something she wasn't sure off.

" Gaara, your soaked….you…you didn't get hurt did you?" He snorted into her pillow bringing his head next to hers, their fore heads touching.

" I was only protecting my friend." She gulped slightly. He ran a finger down her cheek leaving a trail of half dried blood.

" don't be tense….relax." He put an arm around her and drew her to him, she shivered again as her bare thigh laid against his clothed one.

" A…Alright." She looked like some frail little animal in the moon light and Gaara grinned crookedly.

" You know your mine Ai. And you always will be."

In the night she could only nod her head. She didn't doubt him, and she didn't feel vary scared any more. She certainly couldn't be mad about it, after all, it was her who had asked for this. He seemed to read her thoughts and he nodded again before telling her to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------

I know short chapter I'm ashamed. Hehe any way next chapter up in a few days and thanx for the reviews


	4. Feel how I Feel

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, the only thing in this story that is mine is the original character, Ai-eien.

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey every body, thanx for you reviews. And yes Creepy is my and Gaara's middle name, I mean yes its creepy……but so cute and sweet in some odd way..hmmm I'm confused lol

**:The salvation from damnation:**

Her bed was red in the morning. Her stomach turned into knots. As she turned away from the wall and looked to her right.

She guessed he really didn't sleep. He was looking intently at the pictures on his wall. He was completely still and she really didn't want to risk moving and causing him to turn his attention to her. Some how during the night as he had slinked into her bed, she had managed to pull herself to the wall and not be in contact with him to much. But she hadn't been able to escape his hand as it laid silently on the top of her head.

Suddenly she realized he was looking straight at her. She gulped and smiled slightly.

" M….morning Gaara." He had his face completely blank but after a few minutes he spoke.

" There was five." She trembled slightly. She had hoped he wouldn't speak of his actions last night. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear it…..ever. She nodded her head, and he took it as a sign that she was listening.

" Plus the girl."

--------------------------------------------------

He felt a smile tug on his lips from the pale look of her face. Reaching out he slowly trailed the dried blood streak down her face.

" The men were raping her."

Paler still.

" And her screams were quiet loud." He sat up with a look of glee only a 13 year old possesses.

" lets wash up so I can take you there." She sat and leaned her back against the wall looking down away from his face.

" I…I don't want to see Gaara, thank you any way." His glee slipped from his face and she shuddered as she saw the look it was replaced with. She closed her eyes tight.

'please go away'

'please go away'

'please go away'

The bed shifted and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

" Ai." She looked up slowly. He was standing over her. His flaming hair was caught in the morning sun light coming from the window.

" I want you to come with me." She nodded unable to refuse him. His tone of voice left no room for escape.

" Yes Gaara." He smiled….she thought perhaps she was the only to see that smile play on his face.

----------------------------

The sun was beating down on the two little children. The wind picked up and her hair started flying away out of her hood. Her eyes wide.

It was so red…the sand was in clumps around the ground and she thought she saw something of a hand peeking out of the ground.

" oh…Gaara….why?" She asked over the wind looking to him. He simply shrugged.

" Because I can." He closed his eyes and brought a hand up to the back of her neck. A gesture she was sure was to be comforting….a show of affection. But the hand tightened and she squealed out in pain. He let go and she dropped to the ground looking up at him.

He was clutching his head with one hand. His face contorted in pain.

" My first kill…..was splendid you know." She backed away in the sand and he slumped forward his eyes bulging slightly.

" They all hate me. They all wanted me dead. They want me dead." He wrapped his arms around his head hiding his face from her. He couldn't stop the onslaught of memories, they were ripping open his wound, and pouring salt upon it.

" You hate me." She screamed as the sand by her feet slowly wrapped itself around her legs and arms.

" Gaara no!"

" My uncle hated me too….he was the first of the assassins." The sand tightened and she felt hot tears coming down her face. Looking up through her bleary vision she could see him standing over her.

" G….Gaara ….I ….don't….hate….you." The sand tightens around her chest restricting her breathing.

He peered down at her suddenly his eyes closed and he turned his back to her. The sand slide from her and she stood on shaking legs.

" Gaara?" No answer.

" Gaara please….are you alright?" She felt her neck and rubbed it slightly to try and make it stop throbbing so hard. The wind had died. He turned around slowly.

She wanted to run, felt her knees growing weak.

She wanted to embrace him tell him he wasn't hated by all.

She wanted to take away some of that pain he felt.

She felt like he was leaking into her.

They were just two children. Feeling something they aught not to feel.

" Gaara, why do I feel this pain?" He was looking blank again his eyes shut and his body stiff. A lock of his hair was falling in front of his face.

" Where does it hurt Ai?" She grasped her heart and he was reminded of himself only six years ago.

" Because that is where I hurt." He said in an oddly deep voice. She looked at him grimaced as he opened his eyes and she found he was standing in front of her.

" This is how it is…..to be alone." He reached out and touched her softly sending a shiver down her spine.

" But your not completely alone Ai." She felt her tears streaking down her face and gasped.

" Gaara-kun?" He snarled at the name.

She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face against his chest. He did not push her away only wrapped an arm around her shoulders and looked down at her head.

_The pain one most endure._

_As one slowly looses their sanity. Its only fact that a life full of anger and pain, would taint one so blank as hers. Sorrow loves company. _

" Ai…you can never turn back. It will never be as it was before." She nodded her head.

_No one can understand. In this torment and world tainted red. _

_Gaara found her._

_And she could feel like he dose. All he wanted was to not be alone. _

_No one can understand in this world so cold and lonely._

_Ai found him._

_He made her scared. Made her tremble._

_Made her smile._

_Made her warm._

She heard his growl from deep with in his chest as he tightened his grip on her.

" Mine."

------------------------------

Hmmm…..Odd I know. I enjoyed this chapter. Please Review )


	5. A unwelcomed return

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, the only thing in this story that is mine is the original character, Ai-eien.

**:The salvation from damnation:**

After all that transpired in the desert that day, Gaara had taken to laying beside her at night.

He felt as he laid his head on her stomach, her arm draped over him, that he was stealing something. Something that others could never have…..her affection, whether willingly given or taken by him. He was staring blankly at the ceiling and felt something wet and warm fall onto his cheek.

Looking to her face he saw she was crying silently. Reaching up with his hand he stroked her cheek and grinned at her face contorted in a silent sob.

" My Ai-eien." She nodded wiping her face of on her sleeve.

She couldn't contain the tears any more as they spilt freely, rolling down from her eyes.

-----------------------------

She didn't know how exactly they got to her apartment, or how she was sitting on the couch. But knowing what this meant, as it had happened so many times before she lifted her arm and he laid his head on her stomach.

This was becoming a ritual of sorts. Every night after work they would some how end up like this, and it usually lasted for about an hour. Some timeshe wouldn't say anything.

Some times he would tell her of his past.

She reached down and ran her hand through his hair, running it down his arm.

He had always been alone. And if this small act brought him comfort in some way, then she would gladly do it for him fifty times a day. She told him so once, and he had closed his eyes and smirked that smirk that was so predatory, sending a shiver down her back. His dark hair was surprisingly smooth and soft, she thought as she ran her hand through it once again. His eyes were staring blank at her face and she smiled down to him.

" How was your day Gaara?" He shrugged his shoulders. She knew he was a man of little words. Their cold silence was some how comforting as they sat like that for a few more minutes. Maybe it was comforting because she knew deep down some how, he cared for her, even if it was only a fraction of how she felt. She could tell by the way he wrapped his arm around her at night, or the way he would show up with his clothes stained red, smiling happily.

" I was only being a good friend."

She smiled again at him.

" Are you hungry Gaara?" He reached up and touched a bead hanging from my sleeve, running his hands down my arm.

" I finally know why it is I keep you alive." She raised her eye brows in question.

" Your like the sand." He moved and brought his head to her chest, resting his ear on her breast. She stiffened on the contact but soon relaxed into the soft heat he was emitting into her.

He listened to her heart beat.

Yes he understood now. He inhaled her scent and smirked into her shirt. Desert flowers and blood. The scent of blood lingered on her from all their contact and it pleased him to no end. She smelled like his.

" You even sound like the sand when it encloses me Ai-eien, the steady beat, the touch and caress of it. He ran his hand down her side and back up. She bit her bottom lip. She had never felt that odd heat that seemed to grow in her stomach.

Gaara placed a soft kiss on her jaw as he bore holes into her eyes with his gaze.

Even the demon with in him loved the scent this girl gave of, and demons where much like animals. The scent held the key.

The demon tossed and turned, demanding more. Gaara winced at his internal struggle with the great raccoon. She saw him wince and touched his cheek.

" Gaara.." She whispered not able to say much more then that.

" Ai?"

The door closed with a thud and her Cousin rounded the corner of the hall into the living room. His hair was disheveled and was matted to his neck. His eyes where blood shot and his face needed a shave. He swaggered into the living room, and brought with him the smell of Sake and Jin.

" Reno?" She hadn't been expecting him at all and she turned quickly to look at Gaara.

But Gaara wasn't there in the room.

" How the fuck did all this God Damn sand get in here girl!" His words were slurred and he sat down on the couch with her. Sitting all to close for her comfort.

" I, I was careless with…..umm some bags of sand I had to take care of." He looked at her funny, but with his currant state he seemed to forget it fast.

" R,Reno-kun how was your mission?" He rubbed his face with his over sized hands and shrugged into his palms.

" Alright I guess Ai, nothing exciting." She waited to see if he would say any more, but when he nether spoke nor moved she stood to leave. She was worried, where had Gaara gone! She needed to go look for him in the other rooms.

" I'm glad your home Reno-kun, but I have had a long day and wish to sleep now, good night cousin." She bent down and gave him a quick hug as she always dose before bed and left the room after he nodded his okay.

She was walking down the hallway, how had all this sand ended up on the floor? She felt it between her toes and in her hair even, what was with that? She thought of he have left it all? But why? She slowly reached her door to her bedroom and opened it.

" Gaara?" She whispered.

Nothing.

It was empty, she felt empty.

What happened to him? She wanted him back here where he always was these past weeks, with his head using her stomach for a pillow.

She was pulled from her thoughts as she felt a hand placed on her shoulder.

" Oh Gaara-kun you're here?" She turned to look into the face of her angry, perhaps horny cousin.

" What the hell are you talking about girl!" Comprehension dawned on his face.

" You've had a boy over you little slut."

She backed up into her bedroom.

----------------------

Sorry for the filler chapter, but I feel like the story is going to fast…what do you guys think? I can probely make it slower once I get into the second phase of the story.

Any way review if you can -smile-

Luv

Shadow.W


	6. Authors note

**Authors Note:**

Oh no, an authors note.

That title in its self spells out sure DOOM! -cringes-

I know you all shall hate me! I'm a horrible author, leaving my poor defenseless stories son their own.

But no actually, I'm moving in a week and I will try vary hard to get the next chapter out before I must move, because I found out to day that I will be with out my internet for a whole month and a half! ITS NOT FAIR NOT FAIR I TELL YOU! -calms down- okay so I beg your forgiveness and be happy in knowing when I finally get dial up, the first thing I'm gonna do is upload the whole story, as I will continue writing it and have it finished no doubt by that time. So with this I bid you farewell and please be patient the story shall continue!

Luv and kisses

Shadow W.


	7. Tonight is The Night

**: The Salvation Through Damnation**

**By shadow willow**

" After every thing I've done for you Ai, you still go and bring a filthy little boy here….did you screw him?" he seemed turned on by the idea, but still went to grab her. She ducked and felt the wetness of her tears on her face. She wanted so much to explain this to him, and she opened her mouth to do just that, but only a strangled cry came out.

" p-please don't……please.." She chocked as his big hand encircled her neck and he lifted her from the floor. She tried to breath but couldn't. Where was Gaara? She closed her eyes, her little body writhing to be free as light exploded behind her eye lids. He was grunting and the horrid smell of liquor assaulted her face as she was pushed down to the bed. She tried screaming but he covered her mouth with his hand.

" Shut up you little whore, play with your cousin." He rubbed his body up hers and she moaned softly in agony as he pressed her into the mattress. He pinched and grabbed her in places she nether wanted, nor could imagine him touching, yet he was.

His little cousins body wriggling underneath him distracted him from the sand behind him, moving restlessly.

" Ouch!" She bit down hard on his hand and screamed the only thing she could think of.

" Gaara!!! Gaara-Kun!!" She was silenced with a slap and the hands once again returned to her neck, she was sobbing and chocking as she looked up at him wide eyed. A small trickle of sand was winding its way up his arm and she was sure he didn't notice it.

Suddenly he was thrown of her small trembling form and pressed against the opposite wall.

She curled up in a small ball.

A hand caressed her back and she looked up into the pale green eyes of her hero, her killer, her Gaara-Kun.

" Gaara?" He pulled her up by her arm and she gladly snuggled into the crook of his neck. She chanced a glance at Reno and she saw he was being squeezed slowly to death by the sand. His eyes rolled uncontrollably in his head as the front of his pants became wet with urine.

" My sweet Ai." Gaara's eyes scared her as the watched his prey, a look of mirth in his sea of green.

He brought his lips to her cheek and gave her a small nip. She wondered if this whole situation had some how exited him? She shuddered as his hand caressed her back. His other held out controlling the sand.

" Ai, I want you to want him dead, just tell me." His voice held a hint of laughter in it, to hear a Childs laugh come from this blood thirsty monster would send any one into a fit of cold chills. She tried hard not to sob, she didn't want o upset Gaara as it seemed he was feeling rather well right now.

" I …I thought….he was going to…." Her voice was broken and came out like a mouse's. He chuckled darkly.

" No one can ever have your body Ai, its mine." She silently agreed, know in some way that was a truth.

" Ai say it." She shuddered, realizing if this was a normal day, if Gaara was normal, maybe if she was normal, he would be doing this different, more like on his knee looking up at her with a ring in his hand.

She held the thing that scared her most, Gaara. Wrapping her arms around him tighter, she felt all the nasty touches of Reno disappear. If she told Gaara what he wanted she would be condemning her cousin to death…..but was that really a bad thing? She decided what ever morals or sanity she had left, had best be forgotten as she had nothing to do but make Gaara happy now, and in turn she knew that would make her happy. She nuzzled into his shoulder and nodded.

" Yes Gaara, kill him."

His Ai had said what he wanted to hear, she had asked him to kill her cousin. He felt a satisfaction course through him and he knew tonight was the night he would have it all, how much more perfect or romantic could he make it? Taking her here after he had killed some one for her, he just knew she would love it.

He slid his hand into her hair and kissed her trembling lips, her tears making them salty. " Watch closely Ai, this is the best part." He whispered ominously.

-------------

ah yes i was so so so bad not to update sooner -looks ashamed- I'm sorry forgive me - blows them all a kiss-

admittedly i put this story on the back burner, and i aight not to have. Because beleive me when i say i luv this story, its like my own twisted demented child or somthing hehe any way I wanted to thank all the readers. especaily:

lovehopedeath

Melissa

Totori123

gaara1306

kakashi-vivi

flaminina

and all the rest Cuz i luv my readers.

Any way this story is slowly wrapping up, and be ready for the final chapter with in the next few weeks.

again thanx

ShadowWillow


	8. weight of a lover: End

**: The Salvation Through Damnation**

**By shadow willow**

WARNING: I would like to take this time to point out that I do not encourage under age sex, so all you self important flamers who may read can just chill out, cuz this a important turning point for Gaara and Ai, and you cant change that -sticks her tongue out-

------------------------------------

The room was silent, save for the rhythmic breathing they gave off. Ai wasn't sure she would make it, seeing as the sight of Reno's blood, was making her a bit woozy, and the smell was getting worse in the summer heat. She held onto him tighter, hoping if she held on tight she wouldn't pass out. But that had its own side effect, she was painfully aware of every movement of his body……which wasn't much. But still, the way his hands fisted in her hair and his hot breath on her neck, his nose touching her cheek. She shivered in his hold. He sighed.

" Mine." It was a simple statement, but one that held much meaning, and her body once again shivered, an understanding coming between them.

He smiled into her neck kissing that pulsing point and then bringing his hand to her chin, to caress her face. His Ai understood completely, and he couldn't think of any better way then to make her his once and for all. He had held back, for so long, afraid of being betrayed, afraid of all the things he was afraid of…..but he knew he could trust her, trust her to be his, and he knew this was the time. Bringing her lips closer, his tongue came out to slowly caress her bottom lip. Her eyes close and he had to support her.

He took her mouth in grim satisfaction, this was nice, but he was missing something. He snarled and she started as he pressed her lips harder to his and bit her slightly, she whimpered, a noise that reminded Gaara of a wounded animal. Her sweet, sweet blood tainted her mouth now and he lost all self control he had tried to keep.

The sand came up and wrapped around her ankles he pushed her softly to the ground.

" G-Gaara?"

" Shhh, trust me." She was trembling and he knew she was scarred. She looked so beautiful framed against the blood and dirt on the ground of the apartment. He bent down sliding between her legs as they were held open. The sand continued to slowly glide over her legs and she shuddered into him as he took her mouth. But the kiss turned to nipping and soon he was biting a little to hard leaving red marks on her white skin. She arched into the bite and their lower bodies touched.

She was so nervous! What was she to do? Was this it? Were they going to make love? Was Gaara going to make her his completely?

The questions swirled around her mind, and she found herself wondering what life would be like with out her one and only friend? Was it really wrong to make love with him? …….was she even sure she didn't want to? She took a shuddering breath and nuzzled closer to him, he seemed to like it when she wrapped her legs around him so she did just then.

" My Ai is so sweet, laying here for me, and your white skin is stained red." He smiled, the smile he always has.

" Did you enjoy it Ai, tell me how mutch?" She felt a tear run down her dirty cheek.

" I...I lo-ved it Gaara...so much."

" But not as much as me Ai? Would you love me to take you?" She grimced, his eyes bored into hers.

" Yes Gaara, take me." His smile softened but his eyes only became more intense.

The hot of the newly risen sun outside beat in on their wriggling bodies and she found it almost unbearable when his body heat was mingling with hers. He stopped kissing, and like a curious child he started to touch her, gently of all things.

First tracing her outline, up her shoulders then down her side. Some places made her giggle for being tickled others just made her body shiver.

" Gaara-kun?" He leaned up and unwrapped her kimono top. She blushed staying still….what if he thought she was ugly?! She felt stinging tears at her eyes and she closed them tightly.

" Ai." His breathy sigh was close to her neck, and she could feel his breath descending. He kissed her softly on her breast the same chest he had used as a pillow all those nights. He was reachign between them, his hand rubbing agisnt her thigh as he unbound himself. She kept her eyes closed.

It was clumsy, and uncomfortable, but the uncomfortable-ness wore of after a few minutes. He would move inside her, and watch her face flush. He marveled at the beautiful flush spreading from the bridge of her nose to her ears, he could only concentrate on her face as he tried to keep this rhythm.

He silently cursed his inexperience with this kind of intimate contact, but he had only time to get better, and all the time in the world. From the moment he had seen that stupid woman being raped in the desert by his oasis, he had known he would do such things to her, but he had been expecting something different, maybe something pleasing like when he would cuddle her, or maybe as arousing as the scent and taste of her blood….but this topped most of it. Her constricting body around his urged him not to stop and when she shuddered and went limp under him calling his name hoarsly it became even more unbearable...in the way only sex can make a person feel. He growled out her name as he came inside her the heat around his member growing. He panted and looked down at her face. Her eyes were glazed over and her bottom lip quivered just slightly as he moved.

His Ai was so beautiful like this. He slowly lowered himself onto her, imagining his weight would crush her into him, make her part of him. He touched that pulsing point on her neck and squeezed just slightly before lowering his head to her rising chest, not bothering to move out of her body.

" Gaara-k-kun?" Her soft small voice carried on the breeze just now picking up.

" W-what happens now?" She meant of course, what happens when some one comes and finds her cousin dead, would they blame her? Would she be punished because she had wanted him dead? Had asked Gaara to kill him.

Was she sick?

Was she insane?

" Your mine Ai, nothing can happen to you now."

He cuddled into her touch and she felt kind of sore…..she really wanted of this floor but dared not ask to move. As their heart beats settled and she laid her hands on his back, she finally understood what it was to be loved….even if it was a dangerous kind of thing, even if he some times looked as though he would kill her, or cuddle her all in one look.

Gaara was Gaara

And she was his.

-End-

To my lovely readers -big hugs- I give thanks.

gaara1306

00Pixie00

Empress

Hibiki-chan

kakashi-vivi

Totori123

Melissa

lovehopedeath

Obsessive-Compulsive-KSARA

So thanx again and much bunny luv

Now directed towards all of you but mostly gaara1360 I am ending it here obviously but look forward to the second installment some time this year ( meaning 07 lol but not to long to wait)

Ai and Gaara are to be older and a much bigger plot is unfolding expect everything here but more, as Gaara most protect that which he loves from his enemies and how stupid can they be when they anger him beyond mercy???????

So Here ends the first trail

Salvation From The Damnation

Second Trail:

Eternally Damned

Luv Shadow.W


End file.
